The sixth platoon member
by prettykitten1
Summary: Keroro and his friends have been chosen to receive a rookie to train by head quarters. But will the new frog reveal the platoons lack of progress or keep quite? What will the others think of this new character and who will train them?
1. The new private

Keroro and the others were gathered, discussing the matter of what HQ had told them only an hour before. They were chosen to teach one of the new recruits this year, and were to show them the ropes and add them to their platoon. It was still unknown to them who the frog was, because it was keronian tradition that they only meet when the new frog landed.

"Stupid frog! Why aren't you doing your chores!" could be heard as Natsumi crashed down stairs, ready to beat the little Keronian. "It's not what you think Natsumi! We just got news from HQ that a new Keronian is joining our team and we all got so excited that I forgot!" he yelled, earning a surprised look from Natsumi. "The last thing we need is another one!" she yelled, her anger returning. "now go do your chores!" she threw him out of the base and straight into the wall, causing a mini crater to form.

The other frogs returned to discussing the newest member of their platoon, showing little concern for their leader. "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?" Tamama asked. "It better be a boy. The last thing we need is a flower loving girl on our team." scoffed Giroro. "You guys are so mean! At least a girl would be more sensitive!" shouted Dororo with tears running down his face. "Ku ku ku. Well having a girl around would certainly make things more interesting. Ku ku." Kululu muttered, earning a look from everyone. "Well I hope it's a boy, that way they can't steal the love of my sarge." says Tamama, diverting the others attention from Kululu and onto himself.

"So what should we do until the kid arrives?" Keroro asked awhile later, after he was done with his chores. "I know! Why don't we throw them a party, that way when they get here, it'll already be set up for everyone?""That's a great idea Moi! We'll be able to leave a good impression without doing any real work!" shouted Keroro. Giroro obviously disliked the plan but was cut off before he could say anything when everybody left to get decorations.

Kululu's POV

"Hmmm, how should I decorate for the party. After all, if I can get the rookie to trust me it'll be all the more fun to betray her. Pain is such a wonderful thing. Ku~ ku ku ku." Glancing around I noticed a large box of discarded wires and things of that sort. I could probably make something out of them. After all, kids love anything shiny. Maybe snowflakes? It is almost winter after all and it leaves plenty of opportunity for sharp objects to stick out so someone can run into it. "Ku~ ku ku ku ku ku ku ku~."

Giroro's POV

"Since I'm being forced into decorating I might as well make it something good. Hmm but what?" I muttered. At that point, Mrs. Furbottom came up wearing her pine-cone necklace. "Of course, pine-cones! They're everywhere and they're easy to hang up. Thanks Mrs. Furbottom." I whisper, leaning down to pet the cat. Straightening up, I began my search for pine-cones.

Dororo's POV

"Koyuki! Keroro and the others are all decorating for a party so we can welcome the newest member of the ARMPIT platoon. Would you like to join us?" I asked, already knowing her answer. "Aww your friends remembered you D! Of course I'll help you welcome your newest friend. That's what friends are for!" she exclaimed. I couldn't help but cry at her words. She always knows just what to say! "Well then Koyuki, why don't we go find some flowers to decorate with." She nods and we take off in different directions.

Keroro's POV

"I wonder what I should decorate with. I tried hanging gundam but they just fall off the wall." Looking around, I spot what looks like little round colored orbs. Picking them up, I see they match nicely with the decorations so far. But how to place them is the question. Hmmm. "Gero~ gero gi~" I laugh, seeing they could fit nicely into small gaps formed by a steamer or anything along those lines, and quickly got to work.

Tamama's POV

"No party is complete without snacks!" I said, gathering up a few of my favorites. I'd already called Momoka to tell her the news, and she had set to ordering a cake and some food like that, but I wanted to add my own special touch. I'd already made decorations out of our insignia (the little picture things. I think that's what they're called.) and hung them up, but I wanted to do something extra to. Fuyuki even convinced Natsumi to make some of her cowflesh! Sarge is going to be so happy.

Angle Moi's POV

"Uncle was so happy with my plan! You could say, happiness all around?" I said as I continued making paper butterflies. I hope the new platoon member is a girl, then we can do all sorts of stuff together! Just as long as she loves uncle too. That would make everyone see how great he is like I do! I continue working on the butterflies, hoping they turn out well. If they do then maybe summer will come quickly so that Uncle and I can go to the beach again!

Normal POV

Everyone had gathered to hang their decorations together. Kululu had made only one snowflake by hand, then gave up and built a machine to do it for him. However, the one he made himself seemed to catch the light in such a way that it sparkled brightly. Keroro had set up a banner and streamers and decorated them with what he still hadn't realized were marbles. Momoka had brought over a two layer cake (which seemed a little too normal sized for her taste) and the refreshments. Natsumi and Tamama also added their contributions to the table.

Giroro's pine-cones hung like small gems due to the light frost that had formed over them while they were outside. This shine nicely complimented Kululu's snowflakes. Not only that, but the natural colors matched Dororo's spring flowers as well. Then it was all tied together by Angle Moi's summer butterflies, giving the room a look that changed with the seasons. Tamama's insignia decorations tied it all together in a way that oddly reminded you of the invasion of the beautiful planet if you paid enough attention.

As the very last of the decorations were hung, a resounding crash could be heard. The frogs quickly rushed out to see a Keronian pod in the back yard, presumably containing their newest member within. The door slowly pried its self open as a small Keronian tadpole stepped onto Pekopon for the first time.


	2. Fresh faces

Rookie's POV

As the door to my pod slowly opened, I saw several curious faces staring at me. Five of them were obviously my new Keronian team-mates, but the rest looked almost, Pekoponian? They didn't look like they had conquered anything, and judging by the green keronian's face, I was probably right. I sighed, already getting a good guess about who my leader was and his poor leading ability. This was going to take awhile.

Normal POV

The rookie stepped out of the pod to immediately be bombarded by Keroro. "Welcome to Pekopon rookie! I'm Sargent Keroro, your leader, this is Corporal Giroro, the weapons expert, Private second class Tamama, the cute one, and Sargent Major Kululu, the brains. I think that's it." he said, pointing to each one respectively. The rookie watched, waiting for Keroro to realize his mistake. "Oh I remember! This is Angel Moi, Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Aki, but you can just call her mom lady, she doesn't mind." "You're too mean Keroro!" Dororo cried, going into trauma mode. Keroro rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't forget you Dororo, I was uh... saving the best for last! So uh that's Lance corporal Dororo and he used to be an assassin, but he's a ninja now. So who are you kid?" he asked looking the kid up and down. He was a tadpole (or was it a she? Wouldn't be the first time) with yellow skin and a purple hat, which had a six pointed star on it in pink. A similar purple one was seen on it's stomach, with blue eyes that resembled Tamama's. "I am Private third class Kamama, reporting for duty. I don't majorly specialize in any one subject, but I learn quickly. Please take me under your wing as the newest member of your Platoon." Kamama replied, saluting the Sargent.

"Well then Mr. Kamama, I welcome you to the the Keroro platoon." "Mr? Kamama is obviously a girl Keroro!" Dororo spoke up. "No way. My sarge is a great judge so he's obviously a boy! Besides, he wears a male Keronian hat!" Tamama pointed out as Giroro joined in. "Boys don't wear purple, let alone pink! Those are female colors so obviously Kamama's a girl." Deciding to speak up before this got any more out of had, Kamama stepped in. "If you guys can't tell, I'm a female Keronian. I wear a male hat because my brother said it suits my tom-boyish personality better. Now, since it's getting dark out, why don't we head inside?" That settled the argument other then a few 'I told you so's, and everybody headed in.

Keroro was leading Kamama along towards the party after giving her a small tour of the house. It was undecided weather she would stay here or with Momoka, who had only arrived shortly before, followed by Koyuki. Kamama stepped into the room to be greeted by many sights and smells at once. She quickly realized she didn't recognize any of the food, though it smelled delicious, and the seasonal appearance of the room. One of Kululu's snowflakes caught her eye. She'd have to grab it later, along with those orbs... Kamama was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts as a giant piece of cake was set before her by Natsumi. Kamama could tell she had baked it herself, but wasn't sure what to think. '_What if this is one of Keroro's tests, and up till now he's just been playing stupid, trying to get my guard down. He must have had Kululu put tranquilizers while Natsumi wasn't looking.'_

Kamama's POV

I was unsure weather or not to eat the cake. The corporal was already eating it, but his cheeks were red. It must have something to do with the strange desert. But Tamama looked fine. '_there's only one thing I can do. Eat it and find out.'_ Taking a small portion out of the strange dessert, I put it into my mouth, savoring the flavor. It had the flavor of chocolate, but didn't melt, and was vary sweet. Sweet isn't something I'm used to, since my parents passed away when I was three, leaving me with my older brother, so the flavor was a bit... startling. I didn't know weather to consider it good or bad. None the less, it didn't seemed poisoned, so I continued to eat as the others considered my 'housing situation'.

"Momoka, you probably have room for her right? I don't think we have enough space here." Natsumi considered. "Yeah but I'm not sure if they'll be friends or not. Plus, their names are so similar I could talk to Tamama and have Kamama think I'm talking to her. That would get really confusing." Momoka pointed out shyly. "I can take care of my self you know. There's plenty of forest around, and I came to train in the first place. If I need any help, I could always come back and ask." I pointed out. It wouldn't be to different from living with my brother after all. "But even Giroro has his tent outside. What would you have? I think you should at least spend the night before rushing off." Fuyuki pointed out. I guess it's to dark to see, and that would give me time to adjust to the unfamiliar planet. "Alright. I don't see anything wrong with that." After that, Natsumi asked Giroro if he had a sleeping bag, then went to go get it as Tamama handed her another unfamiliar food. Relaxed a bit after the dessert turned out to be genuine, I gladly accepted and opened the bag, taking what seemed to be a Pekoponian adaption of a Keronian chip and ate it. I was fine at first, but as I ate more and more, my throat got sore and my eyes had started to water. Natsumi had already come back at this point and asked, "What's wrong Kamama? Your looking a little red. Are they spicy or something?" She said as she took the bag from me.

At this point I was really starting to feel bad. Kululu glanced over and laughed in a creepy, sadistic way that almost sounded like a giggle. "Ku~ ku ku ku. It appears as though she's had an allergic reaction to one of the ingredients. Ku ku, this could get interesting." I could barely make out words anymore as darkness closed around my eyes and I laid my head down. I'm a soldier! I shouldn't be this weak, but maybe just for a few minutes, I could rest. After all, I'm just a new recruit and frog knows what time it is on Keron.

At some point I feel like I'm being lifted into the air, but my visions gone completely black by now, and it was impossible to see who. I could hear faint murmurings, and several times it felt like we were going down, but I was too out of it to care. I don't know how long I was in that state before I drifted into a dreamless sleep. Minutes? Hours? It seemed longer, yet shorter at the same time. I could feel the pain steadily grow, then, painfully slowly, it began to recede. Then it was almost as if I knew someone was flipping a switch. I could hear, and I was able to open my eyes. I opened them to be staring directly up at the faces of my platoon, except for Kululu. They were various shades of worry and guilt. Tamama looked especially guilty, and Giroro almost looked... disgusted? Well I guess that isn't surprising. The first thing I do is get sick off of Pekoponian desserts. Tamama tried to apologize to me but I stopped him. "Tamama, it's not your fault. More then anything, it's mine for not being more careful and letting my guard down." That seemed to change the corporal's mind a bit and ease Tamama's guilt.

"Ku~ ku ku ku. You re-cooperated rather quickly for the condition you were in. Ku~ ku ku I was about to give you a stronger dose. Ku ku." Kululu interrupted, never looking away from his computer. "Of what?" I had to ask looking down at myself. I quickly noticed a needle in my arm with some clear liquid in it and attempted to rip it out. However, not only did Dororo stop me, but the needle released an electric pulse that was only enhanced by the blood, giving her a harsh shock all over. "Oww! What the frog?" I choked out as Kululu looked over confused. He walked over to me and began pulling the needle out. I quickly slapped his hand away as a more intense shock pounded through me. This earned several terrified looks laced with worry, which quickly turned to Kululu. He himself looked a bit worried as her pulled his laptop up, but it was quickly hidden behind his emotionless mask. This lack of emotion seemed to, oddly enough, calm the others down a bit. He began rapidly typing on his computer as I considered the options.

After about a minute of Kululu's typing, I,before anyone could react, ripped the needle out of my arm. As expected, this immediately caused extreme amounts of pain as I bit back a scream. Everyone, including Kululu whipped their heads around to look at me. The pain took a few minutes to subside, and left me with tears in my eyes. It took a while for anyone to register what she'd done. "What the frog? Didn't that hurt, I mean why would you do that?" screamed Keroro. Kululu had once again gone back to typing furiously. "Well of course it hurt, but it was better then sitting here for an hour with a needle in my arm." I replied, wincing slightly as I moved my arm. I was probably just sore from it, but it worried everyone anyway.

Kululu, after a few more seconds of typing, spoke up. "Ku~ ku ku ku. It seems as if pulling the needle out so suddenly left some negative reactions. It could be nothing, or it could be very serious. Ku ku this could get interesting." he quickly closed his laptop and walked away before anyone could question him, leaving me with the rest of the platoon. Slowly sitting up, knowing full well what would happen if I sat up to quickly, I propped myself up with my hands. "So then, when am I going to begin my training, considering I should be over this in two days at the most." I pointed out, the question mainly aimed towards Giroro since he seemed the most likely to brush this off as nothing. "We'll probably be able to train by noon tomorrow." he replied, before Keroro cut in. "That's way to soon! She should get at least a month to see if the needle did anything." I looked up at the leader with shock. A whole month? How long did he plan to wait to conquer Pekopon then?

After some arguing, it was decided that I would train whenever I felt ready, and we moved on. I had decided to get some sleep, and was curled up in my sleeping bag on the floor. I would wake up every time I finally got to sleep, so I stood up and slowly walked to the sliding glass door. I opened it slightly and stepped outside, savoring the cold on my skin. I climbed onto the roof and looked up. The stars here are different from Keron's. It made me begin to miss my brother, but I quickly pushed the thought away. He'd gotten his own platoon a few years back. I had spent nearly an hour up there before quietly falling asleep.

I was woken the next morning by loud yelling from my platoon members. They were probably looking for me since I'd fallen asleep on the roof. Sneaking into the kitchen through an open window, I put some bread into the toaster to make it look like I'd gotten up to make toast. I walked into the living room, where Keroro was looking for something that was, apparently, not me. I was about to leave him to look for whatever a 'Gundum' was, when he turned and saw me. "Kamama! You'll help me look for my gundum right? No one else will, but I know you will!" He looked at me with pleading eyes and I sighed. "All right, so what is this Gundum thing your looking for?" I asked. Unable to refuse a commanding officer. "You seriously don't know what Gundum is?" He looked at me with disbelief. He spent nearly an hour talking, during which I succeeded in grabbing and eating my toast without him noticing.

"Keroro what are you doing! We need to work on the invasion plan and the last thing we need is another gundum freak!" This proceeded to cause a rather lengthy argument before Giroro said something about training and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the house. I followed him as he explained today's training. "We're going into the forest for survival training where I've set up traps. I have no idea what kind of cushy life you've led but this is war, and you need to get used to life on the battlefield. I'll be watching you in case you get into trouble, but here." he said, handing me a small knife before he headed off to the forest, while I followed behind.

The day was already almost over, and I was cut and bruised in several places. Some traps had been set in the shadow of other traps, and others were simply obvious, to attempt to have you let your guard down. I'd dived away from ropes, jumped over pits, and crawled under barbed wire, which was had with my tail sticking up. Over all, it was a good first try, and she certainly hadn't gone hungry. She knew the difference between every plant there because of the time she'd spent studying them on her flight. She didn't know what kind of situation her platoon would be in, and it certainly had proved to come in handy. Still, the cuts and bruises did discourage her a little.

"All right rookie, I think that's about it today." I turned to see Giroro jump down from a tree. "You did good for your first time, keep it up and I can see you becoming a third class private in no time." I nodded with a smile as I followed him back towards the house, hoping for a warm dinner of whatever it was Natsumi had cooked.

Dororo's POV

Kamama seemed to still be a bit weak to be going out training, so I had followed her to make sure Giroro didn't push her too far. It seemed like she was well adjusted to the forest, avoiding most of the traps just by taking different routes. However, she realized that not all of the traps could be simply avoided. In the end she turned out better then he hoped, but he sensed her reluctance to leave the forest, though he didn't think she had even realized she had it.

Kamama's POV

I was running myself a bath since Natsumi said I had to in order to eat. I needed to remind them I was going to be staying in the forest. However, in the meantime, a warm bath couldn't hurt. I sank into the water and washed the stress of today away, being careful of my tail. I noticed overtime a feeling of being watched. I slowly glanced around and noticed it. A small, almost invisible camera. I sighed and covered it with a bottle of Natsumi's hair stuff. While the feeling persisted, I did nothing more, feeling I had taken care of the problem.

After a relatively uneventful dinner, I reminded the others I had planned to stay in the forest. As I said my good byes and headed outside, I had the feeling of being watched again, but ignored it. I slowly made my way to the forest before turning off the anti-barrier and setting to work. I already had most of a shelter set up from earlier, but was unsure of how many traps there were still that I hadn't set off. I also proceeded to gather up some food for the next mornings breakfast. I may not have had a bed, and it was getting a bit cold out since the sun was setting, so I gathered some spare wood and set up a small fire that I quickly surrounded with small rocks so that it would be kept under control.

I fell asleep easily that night, without thinking of my brother, but of my new platoon. They had all left a nice first impression on me, but that could easily change as time went on as well. However, as I woke up the next morning, something felt different, almost wrong. I slowly sat up, cracking on frost that apparently formed on the grass as I slept. I had stepped barely three feet away from my new home when I set off a trap that wasn't there the day before. As I plummeted to the bottom of the hole, it occurred to me that someone had obviously been in the forest, setting up traps of their own, or that Giroro put them in over night to test my skills further.

I quickly climbed out of the hole and lay down on the grass, catching her breath. That hole was much deeper then any I had fallen in yesterday. So why were they so much bigger? Somebody must want to keep me away from the Hinata house-hold, and I had to find out why. I spent some time climbing into a tree, and proceeded to use the tree's as my pathway, so I didn't activate any traps on the ground. As I rushed towards my new platoon, I just hoped I wasn't too late to help with whatever we were dealing with.


	3. Intruders in the base

Sorry about the short chapter, I wanted to make it longer, but I procrastinated and it seemed like a good place to end it. So it's longer then the first chapter, but shorter then the second chapter.

Kamama's POV

As I finally made my way back to the base, Keroro was in tears. He was complaining about someone breaking his gundam, and Giroro, Tamama, and Angle were distracted with that. However, I glanced about, knowing full well that there was an intruder. Giroro didn't notice this until Natsumi came running in with a busted up gun. "Why are these thrown all over the yard you stupid frogs!" Natsumi yelled as Giroro caught on. He noticed a good amount of his guns had been disassembled and stripped for parts. I pressed a button and the house was put under lock-down.

"Ti ti ki!" a small voice cried, as though startled. I was about to launch towards the noise as Kululu made his presence known. "Ku ku ku. What's all this about then? These intruders are obviously pretty crafty if they managed to get past my detection. Ku ku." At that moment, a siren went off, signaling that his lab had been entered. We rushed down, but by the time we reached it, the place was ransacked. Gears and wires were strewn everywhere, and it appeared that more then one invention had been taken as well.

No POV (Narrators?)

"Ku~ ku ku ku. If that's how they want to play, then I'm going to have to get serious." muttered Kululu as he got his laptop out, or so he thought. In all honestly, it was a pretty obvious fake, and Kululu realized this as soon as he touched it. A dark aura quickly swirled around the yellow keronian as his laugh resonated throughout the base. "Ku~ ku ku ku ku ku ku~"

Giroro made his way sneaking along walls and ducking behind corners with several overly large weapons were summoned up. He used every military tactic he could summon up as he attempted to find the intruders. He could almost make out a small voice, but it wasn't loud enough to pin-point, and the noise quickly vanished. He jumped out of his hiding place and ran as he saw a small shadow dart along the hallways. Another quickly tried to pass him, but Giroro took aim and fired as the shadow ducked and rolled out of the way. It wasn't long before three kuni had embedded themselves in the wall. Giroro had easily dodged them, but wasn't letting his guard down. "maka maka maka." a small, young voice resounded, as the shadow jumped forwards with a katana in it's hands. Giroro's long ranged guns would be useless in close combat.

Giroro's POV

The shadow was faster then I would've expected, but I quickly noted the inexperience of the opponent as I noted the choppy wielding style. The slashes were easy to dodge, as long as you payed attention and kept a close eye on your opponent. I jumped to the side as another slash came in and hit the wall. While the sword was embedded in the wall, for that brief moment, I was able to see that my opponent was a young keronian tadpole, too young to even be in the military. So where had he received his training?

My thoughts were quickly interrupted as the sword was pulled out and replaced into it's sheath as the young tadpole dashed away. In my dazed state, he got a good enough head start for me to lose track of him as he let out another resounding "Maka maka maka"

Tamama's POV

I went rushing through the hallways, towards the meeting room. I had all of my snacks in there! I reached the room only to find all of my snacks had disappeared. A faint "ti ti ki!" could be heard as what looked like a small tadpole ran out of the room with my snacks! "Hey get back here you little runt TAMAMA IMPACT!" I yelled as the small tadpole dashed around a corner. I ran after him only to see Kululu holding him by his wrists. "Ti ti ki!" the tadpole screamed, squirming in Kululu's grasp. "Ku ku ku. So do you want to tell me where my laptop is kid?" Kululu said, making himself look creepier then I'd ever seen him. "I don't have it, I swear!" the small tadpole screamed in fear. "Ku ku ku~. We'll see about that now won't we. Ku ku ku~!" He threatened, dragging the tadpole behind him towards his lab.

Kululu's POV

This tadpole was too weak to have invaded the base by himself. He must have followed his dad or an older brother, which is of course the one who took my laptop. But this kid's screams would draw out the real culprit, I just have to make him scream loud enough. I strapped the tadpole down to one of my tables by his arms and legs, before grabbing my equipment. Scalpels, syringes, oh this was going to be _fun._

Kamama's POV

I could distinctly hear a scream I recognized. "Ti ti ki! Ti ti ki!" was echoing throughout the hallways of the base. "Takiki? Oh god Takiki!" I yelled, sprinting down the hallways, towards Kululu's lab. The doors were purposefully left open so that everyone would be able to hear the screams. They stopped suddenly as I dashed into Kululu's lab. Kululu looked up looking extremely angry because I hadn't brought him his laptop, or at least that's what I assumed, it's kind of hard to tell with him. "What are you doing in here Kamama? I'm getting answers out of this stubborn little _brat_." he motioned to the red tadpole strapped to the table, with blood running down his arm and face, staining his white cap's pointed flaps and running towards his protruding points, not unlike those on a female keronian's hat. "Kamama? You mean Yamimi's sister? The one who used to play war with us all the time? Kamama don't let him hurt me! I'm just here because Yamimi sent me!" He yelled, surprising both of the keronians. The tadpole had grown much more talkative around the youngest platoon member.

Glancing over at Kululu, I glanced back at the tadpole with the raindrop markings and began talking soothingly to him. "What did Yamimi send you to do and who did she send with you Takiki?" I asked slowly, trying to keep him talking as I bandaged up his wounds. "Yamimi sent me and my twin brother here to gather supplies and Intel because she's been training us as her platoon for when we join the military." He said, keeping a close eye on Kululu, who was growing more and more agitated. "So was your brother the one who took Kululu's laptop? And exactly why do you need Intel?" I asked, going for the information that would calm Kululu down. "Yeah, he probably took it, and we need Intel to see what a real mission is like, and Yamimi wants to prove our platoon is better then other platoons by taking over the ARMPIT platoon's mission." He replied, maybe a bit _too_ truthfully.

Keroro's POV

"How exactly are a group of tadpoles supposed to do what the Garuru platoon failed to do?" Keroro questioned. Both Takiki and his twin brother Somama, the tadpole Giroro had fought, a silver tadpole with a diamond symbol and a white hat with three of the points like Takiki's running down both sides of his hat, and a flap along the back like Dororo's but shredded like Takiki's ear flaps. "Ku ku ku~. Well, I've looked up this Yamimi character we've heard so much about, and it seems like even though it's her first year in the military, she's already reached Sergeant level. Ku ku, this should be interesting." Everyone glanced back and forth between Kululu and Kamama. How could her sister be _that strong?_ Could Kamama possibly be that strong to, and just hasn't gotten the chance to show us yet?

Giroro's POV

That definitely has to mean something if she's related to someone that strong, and barely even looks surprised about it. "Alright Kamama," I start, gaining her attention, "What exactly can you tell us about Yamimi and her make-shift platoon? How much are we exactly up against?" Seems like a good place to start. Gather some Intel on the enemy, then see exactly what she herself hasn't shown. "Well lets see, I guess we should start with the tadpoles we already know. First, Somama is probably the weapons expert. He's more of a long distance fighter and doesn't really use guns. Takiki on the other hand, is definitely the strategist of the group. He hates fighting and will probably run away from any that he can, but when he's needed, he helps out as much as he can."

"Ku~ ku ku ku ku~. What about a tech specialist? I don't want to miss out on all the fun. Ku ku." Kululu spoke up. He'd probably beat anyone in that field. "Actually, they have two, a boy and a girl. The girl, Tarara, is orange and has a blue hat that has kind of a weird shape on the flaps because she basically melted it, and her symbol is an eye that doesn't have a bottom, and instead has two flat lines on either side of it, and her eyes are swirls. Not like swirl glasses, they _ARE _swirls. It's Kind of creepy. She specializes in building transportation, like cars and hovercrafts. She wields mostly guns and missiles. The boy, on the other hand, is named Ritata, and is Tororo's younger brother. He's orange with a red hat and his symbol is a triangle with an x through it. He wears a pair of goggles with X's on them, and from what I've heard, he's a better hacker then his brother. He's pretty good at inventing stuff too." She finished up. Kululu had been typing the whole time while I was busy processing the information. "Ku ku. This should get interesting." He laughed.

"What about Yamimi then?" I questioned, hoping for plenty of information on the sergeant. "Of course Yamimi, my twin sister." Twin? This was news that needed stored away for later. If they were twins then they should be similar in strength. "Well, Yamimi is a purple female with a black hat that curls up into swirls. Her symbol is a blue wolf head, and she wears a denim sleeveless jacket that's pretty torn up, and black fingerless gloves. Her right eye is blue, but her left one is purple. She prefers Duel sword, but she can use any sword, single barrel guns, whips, her fists, and guided rocket launchers. She's very prideful and brave, so she doesn't run from battles. From experience, I know she absolutely _can not use numb-chucks._ She can't swim and gets burnt from fire easily, but she good with things related to agility, like back flips and front flips. She's also allergic to strawberry's and curry. Also, if I may, I would like to ask to fight her myself, since she is my sister after all."

"I think we can agree with that. Do you have any other siblings that might try to help your sister out?" She seemed to think form a moment before answering "Well, Citata might help out. He's my older brother, five years in the military, so he isn't a tadpole. He's ranked as a Colonel last I heard. It's unlikely he'll come though since his platoon has been off fighting a war, but he might be back from being wounded or something. He's a light blue frog with a darker blue hat and his symbol is a sea serpent. His hat has little webbed ear things that stick up and similar ones for ear flaps. He has steel gray eyes and specializes in long distance and water based attacks. He uses a bow and arrow the most, but is pretty good with missile launchers and other guns as well." She replied and everyone paled, even Kululu. A colonel is 13 whole ranks higher then a _sergeant major_. If her brother came, we were going to have some serious trouble.


	4. A plan and some training

Keroro's POV

After the whole incident concerning the twin tadpole boys, who had been locked into a room at Saburo's house so he could keep an eye on them, everybody had been on edge. No more information had been given, and everyone had been training. It was time to unveil my newest plan, and hopefully see what Kamama could offer. We didn't even know what she specialized in, and that would be key to defeating Yamimi's group quickly, before the older brother figure could appear. The meeting was about to start, and I was determined not to be late, in case Kamama was persuaded to leave early if I was late. On the other hand, I couldn't just leave without finishing up my gundam model.

Kamama's POV

It was already nearly 30 minutes after Keroro was supposed to start the meeting and he still hadn't shown up. So, as everyone began to get up to leave, I slammed my fist down. "If he's going to skip out on us for whatever it is he's doing, then I say we start the meeting without him." I yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "Well then get up there and lead Ku ku." Kululu laughed. Well this was my idea, so as long as no one objected, I 'd go up there. Receiving nods from everyone, I stood up and walked to the podium. "Alright, I'm not sure how you usually run this, but it's better then nothing. Now, from what I've heard, we have two major problems. Natsumi herself, and in the few times you've managed to get past her, the Sgt.'s relationship with Fuyuki." I paused for a moment as I let them realize the Natsumi wasn't their only threat.

"Now then, do we have any idea of something that can not only weaken or distract Natsumi, but Fuyuki as well?" I pointed out, hoping for an answer from a previous mission. "Well," Tamama cut in, "Natsumi doesn't like slugs, and Fuyuki's afraid of beetles." "Alright then, then what about something that gathers swarms of bugs? Even if somebody wasn't afraid of the bugs, they would be too busy helping out friends or family to resist." I pointed out. Giroro looked like he was trying to find a fault to the plan, while Dororo and Tamama nodded. Kululu just let out a small ku of agreement as Giroro interjected. "What about pesticides? Couldn't those be used to kill the bugs? Or what about repellants? Couldn't those be used to kill or distract our bugs? And how would we be able to keep them away from us?" They were good questions that needed an answer before we could go forward with the invasion. "What if Kululu invented something that would make the bugs immune to pesticides, and allure them to repellants? He could also come up with something that only we could get our hands on that would repel them." I replied, giving each of the questions an answer that was within reason.

Kululu agreed to work on the project, and Giroro looked like he was excited that the invasion would finally get somewhere. After everyone had agreed to the plan, Keroro finally showed up. "Private Third class Kamama! What are you doing up at the podium! That spot is reserved for the platoon leader so that they can keep track of the rest of the platoon easily!" I stepped away from the podium as the Corporal spoke up. "She's coming up with plans 20 times as likely to succeed as your doomed to fail plans." "Giroro, zero times 20 is still zero. It's more of an added 80 percent. Ku ku ku." Kululu spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. After he didn't say anything else, Keroro began to speak again. "Well then, what's this flawless plan of yours Kamama? Did you even take into account of Natsumi?" Keroro pointed out.

Keroro's POV

Could she really come up with a decent plan without ever going on a mission before? That could contribute to the high ranking family. Maybe this is the kind of occasion Kamama needed in order to show her true potential. "Well, yes I did. I also took into account the possibility that you would give up because you consider yourself Fuyuki's friend." I glanced back at my old plans and realized just how many times something like that had happened, and attempted to hide the surprise on my face. How did she expect to get them both distracted at once? "Tamama told me that both Natsumi and Fuyuki are afraid of certain kinds of bugs, so, if we genetically engineer bugs that won't come near us, and won't be killed with pesticides, then we'll be able to move forward with the invasion plan, because even those that aren't afraid of the bugs, will be busy defending friends or family."

I debated every detail of this plan, trying to come up with a way to defeat it, while at the same time looking for holes in my own plan. My plan would've been easily defeated with Fuyuki's friendship tactic. Even Aki would be too busy helping Natsumi and Fuyuki to stop us.

Kamama's POV

Once even Keroro had agreed to my plan, everyone got up and headed to their different destinations. After a quick inner debate, I decided to follow Kululu to see if there was anyway I could help. As I arrived at his lab, I fully took in the 'interesting' design of the mini-building. I announced myself as I walked into the lab. "Ku ku. What do you want?" Kululu asked, seemingly searching for a particular part. "I wanted to see if there was anyway I could help out. What are you looking for?" I asked as he moved to a different section of the lab. "Ku, I doubt this will make much sense to you, but I'm looking for a certain part." he rambled of what to most people would be a jumble of letters and numbers. I dug around in the box nearest me and pulled out a round objects with gears and wires already attached to it.

"Is this what your looking for?" I asked, holding up the object. "Ku~ ku ku ku. That's it. Your smarter then you look ku ku." He came over and took the mass of gears from my hands. "Uh thanks I think? I guess the pink and purple would make me look kind of stupid." I said, suddenly disapproving of my hat, but quickly ignoring it. "So is there anything else you need?" Kululu almost looked like he was going to ask for something when he replied. "Ku~ ku ku~ peace and quite for one thing." He pointed out, in a way most people would consider rude, as I would have, if this wasn't my superior. Letting out an almost non-existent sigh, I replied. "Alright then, but remember, if you need anything I'm here." I took his lack of response as a sign to leave, so I headed upstairs.

Before I could return upstairs (or would it be up-mini fridge?) Keroro Interrupted me. "Kamama, since your here, why don't we head down to the shooting range and see the extent of your skills so far. I need to know your strengths and weaknesses for your training." I nodded and followed him towards the shooting range, talking with him as the hallway moved around us. "I'm going to go ahead and say this flat out, I'm not good with guns. I can point and shoot, but I'm far from being a sharp-shooter." If anyone in my family was going to be good with guns, then it was going to be my brother. After all, he specialized in long ranged weapons. "Well everybody knows you only get better with practice. If your lucky, maybe Giroro could teach you." At that thought, Keroro sweat dropped. "Actually, that would probably be torture. I wouldn't try that."

**As the narrator, I feel the need to point out just how much Keroro sounded like Giroro in that particular paragraph. By the way, when do I get another POV? I signed up for one in this chapter too! **_Well, a lot of people signed up, so you got pushed back. And Kululu's being rather...__**persuasive**__ trying to convince me to give him an entire chapter in his POV. (Shudders and begins hyperventilating.) _**Oh that's just not fair! I signed up fair and square. (Notices shaking.) Hey are you okay?**

Giroro's POV

Ignoring the narrators and writers argument, and quietly fearing for the writers safety, I turned towards the door, glad I'd gotten my 'written in my POV' paper in quickly. (How in the world did _Keroro _get his in first?) As Keroro and Kamama walked into the shooting range, I was immediately suspicious of the Green frog who isn't worthy of his title of leader. "Exactly what are you doing here Keroro, because I seriously doubt your coming here to train, and if you were training Kamama, you would've come and asked me." As I said this, I lifted my gun and aimed it between his eyes. It was likely that he would lie to me without the threat of his well being.

"Well Corporal, the General said that until Kamama made progress, I wouldn't get my paycheck, and there's this new gundam model coming out so," At that, I jerked my hand and fired a hole through his hat, the threat and disapproval in this clearly shown. "Leave. Now." I said through gritted teeth. Keroro didn't push the matter, instead practically running into the door in his haste to leave. After he'd left, I turned to Kamama, who gulped. I waved her over, grabbing a second gun I'd been using. Putting in a fresh round of bullets in, I handed it over to the girl, who immediately pointed it towards the ground, wary of a miss-fire.

"So how experienced are you with a gun?" I asked. From the way she was handling the gun, it was obvious this wasn't her first time, but she still had the nervousness of a newbie. "I've only held a gun about two or three times. My brother was determined that both of his little sisters would know how to use a gun if necessary. He was always cautious like that." As she said this, a faint smile came across her face as she remembered times spent with her brother.

After handing her the gun, and letting her fire off her first shot, it was obvious that guns were definitely not her thing. She was sprawled out on the floor, on her back and rubbing her head from where she'd hit it. I didn't think anybody could be that bad at shooting. After showing her how to hold the gun better, and a few tries at staying on her feet, we made very little progress. Kamama was no longer falling on her back, but instead her butt, but the painfully slow pace was making me wonder how she was related to these top notch siblings of hers. It took several hours of training, and the occasional comment about learning better on a full stomach, before we started heading upstairs. Kamama was poking at the large bruise she had, running the length of her shoulder from the kick the gun made every time it fired. If this was how training was going to go, this was going to take a while.


	5. Notice

Dear readers,

I realize it's been quite some time since I've updated, and I'm not going to give any of you excuses. I am rewriting this story, and after I get a few chapters down, I'll start updating again. This version will start earlier, and give you more background, as well as deal with the fact that Kamama's personality just randomly changes. Thank you for all your support, and I hope you understand.

Sincerely, Prettykitten1, or star for short.


End file.
